Heretofore, as an animal litter box for disposing excreta from an animal such as a cat, an animal litter box, which is configured of a lower container and an upper container that is placed on the lower container, the upper container having liquid permeation holes on a bottom portion thereof, has been known. Such an animal litter box is used in a state in which a liquid absorbent member is placed on the lower container and a granular matter, so-called litter, is housed in the upper container (refer for example to Patent Document 1). According to the animal litter box disclosed in Patent Document 1, as the animal passes excreta on the granular matter, liquid such as urine passes through the granular matter and then the liquid permeation holes of the upper container, to be absorbed by the liquid absorbent member in the lower container.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-45067